Many of today's vehicles are becoming increasingly connected. In some vehicles, everything from systems for control of the car (e.g. ignition, steering, etc.) to user comfort settings (e.g. sound systems, lighting systems, window adjustment, and the like) may be controlled remotely via a network connection, or otherwise provide a connection to a network. These network connections may be susceptible to third party attacks, putting passengers at risk of an attacker's nefarious intent.